


Sueños húmedos 2

by lea1santome



Series: sueños húmedos [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome





	Sueños húmedos 2

estoy tan cansado de estos sueños eróticos hacia mi compañero/jefe, apenas le puedo mirar a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza, él sospecha que me pasa algo y no para de hablar y hablar.

Tan sólo pienso en esos sueños tan vividos como si fueran reales, y maldigo quien dijo que LOS SUEÑOS SE SUELEN OLVIDAR, ¡mentira¡. Lo recuerdo claramente:

Voy a casa de Steve, pues manda llamar quiere hablar de uno sé qué de mi aptitud en el trabajo. Entro sin llamar, y veo que Steve está sentado en el sofá leyendo un informe, y veo que lleva gafas de vista, unas gafas de pasta negra.

_ Siéntate- parece ser una orden.- quiero hablar contigo- me siento a su lado-

_ En serio, no me pasa nada- miento- Sólo estoy un poco cansado de que mi vida peligre cada dos por tres estando trabajando para ti. – Eso no es mentira- ¡Recuerda que soy padre- Aquí cometo el error de mirarle a la cara, ver que no pone sus famosas miradas o cara. Todo lo contario las gafas le hace parecer más sexy, inteligente, maduro. Sexy, tremendamente sexy-

_ Si tienes algún problema conmigo, tienes que hablarlo conmigo.- me vuelve a mirar, y me mira, le esquivo la mirada-. Me estás esquivando.

_ no

_Si

Pasamos varios así, hasta que no aguanto más y me tiro sobre él, y le ataco en boca, le beso, pero en el fondo espero que me empuje lejos, y dé una paliza de muerte, (no sucede ninguna de las dos cosas). No Sólo responde a mis besos , sino también me toca el culo, me acaricia por debajo de la camisa. Hace que nos incorporemos un poco, deshace el nudo mi corbata, la coloca amorosamente en la mesita, mi camisa la trata de igual manera, todo lo contrario, arranca todo los botones, y la tira al suelo, besa todo mi torso, llamé mis pezones haciendo me ponga a mil. Mientras desgarro su camisa, y tiro lo queda de ella al suelo. Le beso, pongo una mano entre su entrepierna y está completamente empalmado igual que yo.

Hacemos que la ropa desaparezca.

Nos acariciamos, nos besamos, deseamos, tenemos relaciones sexuales, en su sofá, en su dormitorio. Lo curioso es que sus gafas no se han caído ninguna vez, sigue bien puestas.

****

Despierto de ese sueño, me voy a dar una ducha, pero no puedo, no puedo moverme mucho es como un pulpo estuviera abrazando. Despierto completamente, con mucho cuida miro alrededor y no estoy en mi cama, intento moverme despacio, saber ¿quién está a mi lado?

¡ES STEVE¡- me pellizco fuertemente (difícilmente, pues Steve me tiene atrapado con sus pierna y brazos) , para comprobar si sueño. No me hace falta comprobar que estoy desnudo, pues siento el pene de Steve tocando mi muslo.

Steve despierta, me mira y sonríe, trata de acariciarme el pelo pero esquivo una mano, moviendo la cabeza., y siento que ese simple gesto de rechazo ha hecho daño al moreno, pues enseguida se levanta.

_ ¡Está bien¡ si es lo que quieres haremos que esta noche nunca ha pasado- Busca sus gafas y se las pone- Tu ropa está completamente destrozada, te prestaré algo mío. – Me levanto de la cama y tapo con una toalla. Steve se pasea completamente desnudo, sólo vestido con sus gafas. Se ve hermoso.

Justo en ese momento comprendo lo estúpido que he sido, al apartarme de él, cuando fui yo quien empezó todo, los besos las caricias, sobre todo no quiero hacer que nunca ha pasado lo nuestro.

_ Si quieres te puedes duchar- Mi compañero está ajeno a su desnudez, no me mira, pero sé que esta completamente decepcionado conmigo. (no le culpo).

_ Me ducharé, sólo si tú me acompañas- Me acercó a él, pongo una mano en su cuello y hago que se agache para que esté a mi altura, y le besó con pasión sin medidas. Siento que uno mano se deshace de la toalla.

Part 1 of the sueños húmedos series


End file.
